legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 November 2012
11:50 Hi Hollis 11:53 afk 12:07 THE YOGSCAST SUMO ROBO CHALLENGOO!!!!!! 12:07 ... 12:11 hi 12:11 hi 12:11 does zeppelin mod work on servers? 12:12 yes 12:12 1.2.5 12:12 prob. getting it 12:13 12:13 u got server? 12:13 brb going to go install 12:13 migh get this weekend if dad lets me 12:14 kk 12:14 got link? 12:15 to zeplin mod ok: 12:15 http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/488434-125-zeppelin-031-wip/ 12:15 thx 12:15 u got a pretty good lag free computer? 12:16 pretty 12:16 i got a 12:16 acer 12:16 ok go into the config file then 12:16 when downloaded 12:16 i know how to install mods but thx! 12:16 No I meen theres something u can do 12:16 what>? 12:16 to the mod itsself 12:16 ooh 12:17 lu rocket time 12:17 It only hooks to a certain number of blocks: 5000 12:17 it seems like alot but its not 12:17 k 12:18 just 1.2.5? 12:18 yup :\ 12:18 :\ 12:19 http://www.minecraftmine.org/minecraft-1-2-5-jar/ 12:19 eh i think i mgith be able to find on bing 12:19 wut on bing? 12:20 mhhmm 12:20 nope not on the same one :\ 12:20 hmm? 12:21 diff. mod 12:21 wut? 12:21 Hello! 12:21 hi 12:21 hi 12:21 Sup? 12:21 zeplins 12:22 Hahahaha 12:23 *spelled incorectly for effect (I also spelled incoreectly)* 12:23 I see. 12:23 ... 12:23 Did you see my PM? 12:25 hi Hollis 12:25 Hai! 12:25 Hi. 12:25 Y'all have steam right? 12:25 yup 12:26 Friend me: My name is Dudesuperlame 12:26 Don't know how just got it for GOIO 12:26 i have for terraria 12:27 and TF2 12:27 I think most people have TF2. Ill friend you whats your name Steam handel? 12:27 MrVarou 12:28 how do I c freind requests? 12:30 alright done 12:30 Cool. 12:31 Hallo. 12:31 Hey Alec 12:32 Hello! 12:34 12:34 12:34 meh 12:34 sorry, was afk. 12:34 back 12:34 anything going on? 12:34 listening to music from soundtracks 12:35 which ones? 12:35 which composer? 12:35 *Sigh* Any one know any good Minecraft servers? 12:36 megacraft 12:36 fixcraft 12:36 shamoozey 12:36 Ip for fix? 12:36 breathless pig server 12:36 ? 12:36 hunter plays 12:36 Ip for fixcraft. 12:36 oh XD I thought that said something els 12:36 sorry, ahev like 3 chats. 12:36 on the server it accidently said what u thought xD 12:37 12:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5gxPNTrjX4&feature=relmfu 12:37 who ia this? which composer? 12:37 Whats this :^} 12:38 no idea... 12:38 hmm 12:39 Boring * cough* * cough* I mean awesome. 12:39 Lol, sillly me 12:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugIrBStIuvM 12:39 Globus,. Its in the TITLE. XD 12:39 Now thats music 12:40 listen to ALL of it. 12:40 Latin is better than dubstep. ANY day. 12:40 Listen to all of it. THE DROP IS AMAZING. 12:40 not to mention im listening to skrillex >:| 12:40 ... 12:41 is ANYONE listening to Non-dubstep? 12:41 techno is fine. 12:41 The drop is at 0:53 12:41 And no. 12:41 heard it... and wow. 12:42 Yeah! 12:42 I'll stick with mine. 12:42 :-! 12:42 yes: Murry Goldburg, Brin Tyler, Hans Zimmer, and Michel W. Smith 12:42 brb 12:42 ^ to the question do I listen to non dubstep 12:42 I don't like it :l 12:43 Dude. Dude. Dude. 12:43 I like some dubstep just not conventional 12:43 THANK YOU, POLT. 12:44 Your Welcome Alec 12:44 Listening to hans Zimmer right now. 12:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbNYuolNL_g HEY THIS IS "LATIN" dubstep. 12:44 kind of. 12:44 latin dubstep? 12:44 no. 12:44 Yup 12:44 Yeah. 12:44 Dont tell me no. 12:44 You Should Look Up Murry Goldburg 12:44 do not mess with my 2nd favorite song language. 12:44 he's #1 on my list 12:45 Just listen to it. 12:45 Goldburg... heard of him. did he do something? 12:45 DW 12:45 AH... yeah, that'd be it. 12:45 I'm The Doctor.... god, thats good. 12:45 Doctor Who? 12:46 ;P 12:46 yeah :') 12:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAeu7_jRySA this one broke my heart and I never do that. 12:46 just thinking of evrything David 12:46 D': 12:46 TELL ME ABOUT IT.... 12:46 geez... that song is GOLD 12:47 and in Latin, too. 12:47 Are you ******* kidding me? 12:47 Yeah 12:47 I like russian more than latin, PERSONALLY... but Latin is second. 12:47 I do love doctor who. 12:48 don't we all? 12:48 Installing something 12:48 This Is My 3rd fav of Goldburgs: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-hHurzkric 12:48 Oh and BTW I didn't say a bad word I actually typed ************ Stars 12:49 Who was your favorite companion? 12:49 its fine. 12:50 OH GUYS GUESS WHAT! 12:50 OHMYGOSH. i've been looking for that one everwhere. i just didn't know the title! 12:50 what? 12:50 Any one good at making MC skins? 12:51 Merry Christmas DW: http://www.bbcamerica.com/anglophenia/files/2012/11/doctorwho_photo_snowmen_01_web.jpg?e116a5 12:51 D: 12:51 great Christmas gift. 12:51 Have u seen the prequil and trailer? 12:51 I don't want to give spolers 12:52 no, I'm REALLY behind. 12:52 unell u want me to 12:52 oh 12:52 have u seen the angels take manhattan? 12:52 I love how I made my default font for notepad "Soviet" 12:52 XD 12:52 um... no. I'm REALLY behind... Series 2 behind. XD 12:53 GET CAUGHT UP! U MASTERLOVER! 12:53 *that's a bad name in DW 12:53 I know. 12:53 so u don't know bour the Crack? 12:54 12:54 um..... probably not. 12:55 just know that Series 5. No matter what you think of the events of The 12:55 *End Of Time 12:55 Will Live Up To Him and more 12:55 series 6 :\ 12:56 steven broke evry rule 12:56 I know what happens in THAT episode... 10th Dr is best dr. 12:56 u say that but have u seen series 5? 12:56 I know what happens. i stumble upon spoilers. 12:57 So you know about the crack 12:57 12:57 the crack... the crack... wait, yes i do. 12:58 just keep watching 12:58 and watching 12:58 12:58 and watching 12:58 when u see series 5 you see how much the other were family based 12:58 I think it was the change in soundtracks 12:59 and Steven 12:59 but mostly the way they filmed it 12:59 so... it gets more advanced, like Torchwood? 12:59 If your ok with lots of intence swearing\ 12:59 which i am. 12:59 and youve watched up to series 3 01:00 then torchwood 01:00 not torchwood. i just know about it. 01:00 then continue with 4, the specials, 5, 6 :\, 7 , this year 01:00 I have to rent them from the local library... 01:00 Netflix? 01:00 Hulu? 01:01 Piracy? 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:02 I don't roll like that. 01:03 well.... when your done renting...., http://www.youtube.com/user/stargatechannel/videos?view=0 chenk it out and it might be up by the time your done 01:03 wait...u said series 2.......SO YOU'VE NEVER FORMALY MET THE ANGELS YET o_0 01:04 =3) 01:04 Wahahaha 01:05 well gtg neeed to get off this chat and do HW. The chat is to adicting 01:05 especially when there are Whovians on 01:05 bai! 01:05 Bey!!!!! 05:24 meh 05:59 hi there 05:59 hi hollis 06:00 oh 06:01 youre gone 06:01 well 06:01 bye 08:34 Hi there. 08:35 09:31 Hey 10:01 Hello. 10:05 Hello 11:31 good afternoon 11:32 afk it's time to Tekk It Up 11:36 11:36 11:36 11:36 11:41 11:41 11:41 11:41 2012 11 28